Mi vecino, Naruto
by atadalove
Summary: Una vida en la preparatoria donde no era querido por sus compañeros no era una linda forma de vida, hasta una chica lo cambia todo al volverse su vecina. Ella, con su persistencia, le da un cambio a todo su alrededor. /-En mi aula se regó el rumor de que eres mi novia. Así que me dije, "¿Por qué no hacer eso realidad?", ¿Te gustaría, Hinata?/ Naruhina. OneShot


Hola... Llego a ustedes con un Shot algo raro. No sé... anoche estaba escribiendo mi tarea y de repente PAFF! Inspiración salvaje aparece. La verdad no sé exactamente por qué, pero la aproveché y Oh lala! Este es el resultado.

Después subiré una adaptación que hice donde Itachi es el prota en vez de Naruto. Nada especial... sólo quise escribir de él y la pareja que le puse no es de ningún Anime o manga... al menos el nombre no lo es.

Si ven algún parecido con otro anime es mera coincidencia, al menos que ese anime sea Zach Bell... jajajajajja

* * *

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Declaimer:** Personajes de Masashi.

**Advertencias:** Posibles OoC en ambos personajes.  
Faltas de ortografías que posiblemente hicieron un Jutsu de ocultación.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Enamorada de mi vecino, Naruto**

**.**

**.**

El timbre.

Maravilloso sonido para aquellos que sólo esperan el momento de partir y dejar ese reclusorio a los que muchos le dicen "Centro de estudio, Escuela, lugar de aprendizaje… etc."; El timbre siempre ha sido un anunciado puntual de la entrada y salida de clases y marca el horario adecuado para algunas actividades. Pero para una pelinegra, el timbre de salida da el momento perfecto para encontrarlo y acompañarlo a casa.

Rápidamente guardó sus materiales y salió corriendo. Tenía un objetivo.

-¡Hinata! –Gritó una de sus amigas antes de que saliera. –No olvides que mañana es la entrega final. –Dijo.

-No lo olvidaré, gracias Tenten. –Salió. Su largo cabello negro se movía a cada paso. Andaba con una sonrisa en los casi desolados pasillos. Le gustaba se la primera en salir. No quería perderse ni un momento. Desde el primer día que lo vio quedó prendada en su mirada azulada. Una mirada que, si pones atención, te dice que no le gusta la soledad. Y por eso ella se encargaría de darle luz no importa que.

Se recostó en la pared frente a una puerta y esperó. Algunos ya estaban saliendo y otros se agrupaban el lado de la puerta. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello y sonrió tímidamente. Apretó contra si sus libros y se mordió el labio. No solía ser tan tímida pero con él no podía evitarlo.

-¡Naruto-Kun! –Exclamó al verlo salir. Él la miró, se acomodó la mini mochila en la espalda, y continuó su camino sin decir nada. Ella empezó a caminar unos pasos después de él.

-Tenía que ser hijo de papi y mami. Tan creído. –Ella escuchó como algunos de sus compañeros criticaban a Naruto. Se detuvo.

-No lo soporto. Ni siquiera pone atención a la clase y siempre anda durmiendo.

-Se cree más que nosotros.

-Es un creído.

No era secreto que ahí, en esa preparatoria, Naruto era un genio. Incluso sabía más que muchos de los profesores. Pero tampoco era un secreto que no tenía amigos ahí. Nadie se le acercaba y ella no toleraba eso. Lo criticaban sin ni siquiera conocerlo o intentar hablarle. Volteó y observó al grupo de chicos que anteriormente habían hablado de Naruto. Eran sus compañeros por más de tres años y ninguno se había inmutado en hablar con él.

-Idiotas. Ni yo quisiera juntarme con ellos. –Dijo para sí y continuó caminando.

Todos los días desde que ella se mudó hace tres años, era lo mismo con los compañeros de él. Supo que desde pequeño había sido muy inteligente y curioso. Solía entender todo muy rápido y recordarlo. Era algo que había heredado de su padre. Aunque también heredó muchas cosas de su madre.

Había conocido a Naruto el mismo día que se mudó, hace ya tres años. Se volvió su vecina y también amiga de su Amigo-rival-hermano, Sasuke. Toda la familia le había dado la bienvenida y los habían invitado a cenar. Tanto sus padres como ella estuvieron felices de tener vecinos tan amables. Pero no se enamoró de él ese mismo día, No… había sido un mes después de que se mudó, cuando lo vio lavando su auto con apenas unos vaqueros puestos y nada le cubría el pecho. Desde su propia ventada podía verlo. La palabra Sexy quedaba corta para describirlo. Caliente, no se acercaba a la temperatura que él desprendía y provocaba en ella. Era una joven de 17 años en ese tiempo, finalizando su primer año de preparatoria y tenía las hormonas alocadas.

Pero cuando él miró a su dirección y sonrió fue un detonante y calló de espaldas en la cama con el corazón palpitando enloquecido. Nunca había sido una niña tímida. De hecho, era bastante alegre y amigable. También era ruda en los deportes y sabía Aikido. Pero Naruto era…

-¿Vas a subir o te quedarás perdida en tus pensamientos, Hinata? –Dio un respingo sorprendida. No supo cuando habían llegado al estacionamiento. Corrió y se subió con él. Inmediatamente arrancó y se alejaron del recinto escolar a buscar a los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke e Itachi. Ellos estaban en otra preparatoria.

No tardaron en llegar e Itachi, que estaba sentado esperando, se acercó junto a un Sasuke sonrojado y con una carta en la mano. Ella no evitó el impulso de molestarlo y más al ver a una pelirosa sonriéndole y completamente roja.

-¡Ajá! Con que ahora eres un hombre Sasuke. Por fin aceptaste una de Sakura-chan, ¿Eh? –Este escondió la carta en su espalda y se sonrojó.

-Deja de molestar. –Ella sonrió y ambos chicos subieron. Itachi, al igual que Sasuke, tenía 16 años y estaba empezando la preparatoria. Eran la sensación por ser mellizos. Sakura era una chica que ellos conocían desde la infancia. Siempre había sido extrovertida y más cuando Sasuke estaba cerca. Siempre gritaba que Sasuke le pertenecía pero no había dado el paso para delararse oficialmente… hasta ahora.

Tardaron poco para llegar. Cada uno bajó. Los mellizos también vivían con ellos. Sus padres viajaban mucho por cosas de trabajo, pero los habían dejado con los mejores amigos de estos, haciendo que ellos los tomase como una segunda familia.

Naruto, que estaba por entrar a su casa, fue detenido por Hinata. La miró.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Me ayudarás a estudiar con Matemáticas? Tengo un examen y… quiero pasarlo. –Lo miraba fijamente esperando que contestase. No es que era mala… es sólo que quería pasar tiempo con su compañía. Él suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Pero esta vez cocino yo. –Dijo y entró a su casa. Hinata se llenó de alegría. No es que ella sea mala cocinera, es sólo que a Naruto le gustaba cocinar. Aunque no todos lo sabían y eso era algo que ella no compartiría con nadie más.

También era muy imperativo cuando entraba en confianza. Así como su madre, y muy impulsivo. Pero sobre todo muy alegre.

Ella amaba las facetas de niño que mostraba cuando se relajaba.

.

Había llegado temprano a clases, pero en vez de entrar en su curso, decidió ir primero a dejarle algo a Naruto en su mesa. Sacó un pequeño cuaderno de dibujos y lo puso donde él pudiese verlo. Había hecho dibujos maravillosos de él en diferentes vestimentas. Era muy buena diseñando moda Naruto era su principal inspiración.

Se asustó al escuchar entras a un grupito de gente. Eran chicas las cuales la veían asombradas.

-Ah. Es la noviesita de Namikaze. –Dijo una mirándola mal. Hinata suspiró. En ese salón habían dos puertas, una atrás y otra cerca de la pizarra y Naruto se sentaba en la quinta columna, segunda fila cerca de la ventana. Muy cerca de la puerta de enfrente.

-No entiendo por qué viene si no necesita esto.

-Es un creído, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sólo quiere que sepamos que es mejor que todos.

Ella bajó la mirada al escucharlas hablar así de Naruto. Se estaba enojando y cuando se enojaba no podía parar. Necesitaba salir de ahí y regresar a su aula.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? –Una chica la tomó de la mano y la volteó. –Dile a tu Noviesito que no nos agrada como actúa.

-Que se quede en casa el muy creído. No necesit…

Todas se sorprendieron y dieron unos pasos atrás. Hinata había agarrado a la chica que la agarró y le hizo una llave en el suelo. Esta clamaba por ayuda. Hinata no la soltaba y le doblaba la muñeca obligándola a la sumisión.

-¡Son unas estúpidas! No porque él sea el más inteligente es un creído. Viene a la escuela aun cuando lo tratan mal. Han sido sus compañeras por más de tres años y ni siquiera le dan los buenos días. –Las miró enojada. Tanto que las demás retrocedieron más. –Él cada día, saluda y ustedes lo ignoran; ayuda en la limpieza. Ustedes son lo engreídos que se creen mejor que él. No le hablan, no se acercan, lo aíslan de todo y eso me molesta. –Soltó a la chica y esta se paró con dificultad. –Con razón él no se junta con ustedes.

Hinata salió enfurecida sin mirar a los lados.

.

Naruto, que había acabado de llegar, iba a entrar cuando escuchó el parloteo de las chicas. Iba a entrar como si nada hubiera pasado pero también se sorprendió al ver que Hinata, su vecina, lo defendía. Al ver que iba a salir se movió y se puso tras una columna. Era raro verla así pero sonrió.

Minutos después entró a su salón y vio que las chicas estaban sentadas.

-Buenos días. –Dijo como todos los días y se encaminó a su asiento. No esperaba respuesta alguna. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Vio que en su mesa había un cuaderno y supo de quién era.

-B-Bue… Bueno D-Días Namikaze-san –Dijo una sorprendiéndolo. Él las miró. Esa chica se agarraba la muñeca y miraba el suelo mientras le saludaba.

-Buenos días. –Dijeron las demás. Él sonrió.

Era un comienzo, uno pequeño, pero un comienzo y tenía que agradecerle a Hinata.

.

Otra vez esperaba frente a su salón. Tenía que saber qué pensaba él de sus diseños.

Lo vio salir con su cuaderno de diseño en la mano.

-¡Naruto-kun! –Dijo. Él la miró, se acomodó la mini mochila en la espalda y caminó sin decir nada. Ella lo siguió.

-Buenos diseños. –Dijo él de pronto. –Me han gustado todos. –Ella sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Namikaze-san, E-Espere. –Una chica salió y lo interceptó. Extendió un cuaderno frente a él. –G-Gracias.

-Fue un placer. –Dijo al tomar el cuaderno. Hinata los miraba algo sorprendida. La chica la miró y bajó la mirada. Caminó y pasó por su lado.

-Lo siento. –Murmuró y entró corriendo al aula. Hinata sonrió, pero su sonrisa se fue al ver que Naruto entrelazaba la mano con ella y la llevaba caminando consigo.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?

-En mi aula se regó el rumor de que eres mi novia. –Dijo y Hinata se sonrojó al recordar los sucesos de esta mañana. –Así que me dije, "¿Por qué no hacer eso realidad?" Después de todo me gusta la idea. –Se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa. -¿Te gustaría, Hinata?

¿Qué si le gustaría? ¿No había esperado ella un momento así desde hace un tiempo?

Lo abrazó. Estaba realmente feliz.

-Sí. Sí me gustaría.

.

Después de ese día él no volvió a ser ignorado por sus compañeros y una vez superada esa barrera, Hinata tuvo un nuevo problema.

Las chicas lo perseguían y trataban de tener su atención. Pero ella sabía cómo mantenerlas al margen, después de todo ella sabía Aikido.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Como ven es algo raro.. Lo sé. -.-

Bueno... También tengo que decir que estoy algo triste. Se rumorea que Naruto terminará en Octubre y se lanzará una película en ese mes, Según el manga de hoy, el 689, creo...

Creo que la película se llama: **_Viaje a través del desierto Humeante._** No lo sé bien... Esa portada me confundió un poco, pero sé que será la última película de Naruto.

Bueno, me despido:

Revew = Escritora feliz = Más Shot = Ustedes felices.

.

.

**PD:** Hice una adaptación para una lectora, _que se auto proclama mi fan,_ donde Itachi es el protagonista. No pondré el Link aquí, porque lo subiré dentro de unos días. Tampoco avisaré si lo publiqué o no. Espero que ella esté al pendiente y lo encuentre. La dedicatoria estará en el Shot.

He estado leyendo algunos Revews de otras de mis historias y algunos hicieron sugerencias. Las tomaré en cuenta y se las dedicaré una vez esté creado el Fic o el OneShot. Espero que estén al pendiente de mis próximas publicaciones.

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
